Left Behind
by Rupi
Summary: It's been seven years... Cody Centric
1. Prologue

_Left Behind_

--

**I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody, Disney Channel does. I do however own the plot.**

**Author's Note:**** This is my first fic regarding this fandom, some warnings include AU or for those of you who don't know what that means, Alternate Universe. If you don't like it, then I recommend you click the little 'x' in the corner of your screen. To everyone else who is interested, hope you enjoy it.**

--

_**Prologue**_

Seven years.

It's been seven years since he last saw them- them as in his mother, his twin brother, his friends, Mr. Moseby, Maddie, London...

Seven years since he walked out that door.

Seven years since he heard his mother yelling after him, his brother attempting to laugh it off as him just bluffing, not believing he'd really do it.

The rain is pouring, blonde hair sticks to his face as he stands atop the hill over looking the city, he can see the Tipton from where he stands, so many memories- a grim reminder.

It's been seven years, and he's come back.

_"Say goodbye to this life."_

--

**To be continued...**


	2. Blackout

**Chapter One**

**Blackout**

_Seven years..._

Those two words repeat in his mind over and over again as he wheezes, heading towards the Tipton. So much regret, so much guilt. It weighs down on him like a ton, those same words haunt him, a grim reminder of his past, a reminder of just how much he had fallen in these seven years.

Seven years ago he would of never threw his life away.

Seven years ago he would of never ran away from home and abandoned everyone he once held dear.

Seven years ago he wouldn't have become addicted, sick.

Seven years ago he wouldn't be doing drugs.

--

**Seven years earlier...**

"I can't believe you got invited." Zack mumbled, eying the identical piece of paper in his brother's hand, normally in High School.. Zack was the one invited to all the parties, but for somereason, the leader of the popular kids- the head honcho, had for whatever reason decided to invite everyone.

"Me neither," Cody looked at the paper, reading it over and over again, trying to take in that this was really real, it had to be a trick.. he never got invited to a party, much less one that his brother went to. Zack shook his head, casually stuffing the paper into his backpack. "Whatever, just don't talk to me while we're there." and with that headed off towards the Bus Stop.

Cody seemed to be frozen to the spot until a voice snapped him from the trance. "Hey, Cody."

Looking up, Cody's gaze met the smiling face of Barbara Brownstein, Cody slowly returned the smile. "Hey Barbara."

Barbara cocked her head to the side, glancing at the paper in his hands. "Your going to the party too?" Cody quickly nodded. "Hope to see you there."

Barbara nodded and headed off, Cody was just about to sink back into that daze until he realized the bus was already there and about to leave, eyes going wide the paper fell from his hands to the concrete.

"WAIT!" he shouted as he tore off towards the bus, in hopes it'd remain long enough for him to climb aboard.

--

A loud bang resounded from the elevators, Mr. Moseby looked up in annoyance before placing the papers back on the desk neatly before crossing to the elevator in time for the doors to open and Arwin to poke his head out, face stained with some kind of black substance.

"Arwin," Mr.Moseby began- eying the Tipton's Technician. "Care to explain what that sound was?"

Arwin grinned slightly and stepped out from the elevator, the grin growing brighter and his eyes lighting up. "I fixed it!"

Mr.Moseby only rose an eyebrow skeptically, "Fixed what?"

However before Arwin could tell him what exactly he fixed, there was the sound of a loud crash and the lights went out. Arwin flinched, feeling Mr. Moseby's slow but annoyed stare being directed his way.

"...I fixed it a little too much, didn't I." Arwin mumbled as Mr. Moseby crossed his arms. "You don't say."

About that time the doors to the Tipton opened and Zack and Cody entered, Cody a bit red and out of breath as Zack seemed to have a very amused look on his face. "I can't believe you had to run five miles to catch the bus before the driver would stop." Zack grinned.

Cody stopped for a moment, hands planted on his knees as he heaved, it was almost impossible to catch his breath at this moment. Though hopefully he'd be better by that night as he had a party to get to.

as Cody finally caught his breath, the twins caught sight of Mr. Moseby and Arwin who were standing near the elevator, suddenly noting how dark the room was. "Hey Arwin," Zack jogged over to the Tipton's technician as Cody finally gathered up enough strength to follow.

"Hey," Arwin grinned but then it slowly faded as he slapped his hands together, "Sorry, I can't talk, the elevator blew a bulb and well, shorted out the power." all the while his gaze seemed to be looking towards Mr. Moseby who only stood there with his arms crossed.

Zack nodded mumbling something inaudiable, Cody approaching. "Does that mean we have to take the stairs to get to our room?" Arwin frowned, "I'm afraid so."

Sighing, Cody looked to Zack. "Better get started." Zack smirked and the twins took off despite Mr. Moseby's yell for them not too be running in the lobby.

--

It had been thirty minutes, but they finally reached the top of the stairwell, Cody panting as he planted a hand on the banister, one last step until they reached the door that lead to the floor they lived on. Zack didn't seem to out of breath, but his face was slightly reddened.

"This better not cause me to miss the party." Cody wheezed, Zack grinning as he shot a look to his twin brother. "Well, I know one thing came out of it." Cody raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, and whats that?" Cody commented, Zack's grin widening. "Now I'll really be able to impress the ladies." Cody rolled his eyes as he managed to muster the last of his strength and walked to the door, opening it.

It was a relief to see the hallway, afterall seeing the stairwell got boring pretty fast. Exiting, Zack closed the door and headed towards their room, Cody in trail as his thoughts seemed to drift towards the party they would be going to.

However as they approached the room, there was one thing that didn't incurr into Cody's mind.

One thought he'd never consider... tonight, his life would be gone before he knew it.

--

**Ookay.. well this is the first chapter, feel free to pelt me with bricks for running late with this. Not have there been some real life issues, I've kind of had Writer's Block. Anyhow, expect to see Chapter Two relatively soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
